


Tadaima

by QueenMana_PrincessLolita



Series: The Kentrikí̱!Universe [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMana_PrincessLolita/pseuds/QueenMana_PrincessLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble-esque peek into my upcoming Kentrikí̱!Universe. “So, is that all you have to say, Kyoya?” Tsunayoshi asked, bangs shadowing the upper half of his face. “You disappear for over half a year, without even a goodbye, and all you have to say in reply to your inexplicable actions is: ‘Tadaima…?’ You’re one of a kind Hibari Kyoya…” Hibari pulls another vanishing act, but returns just in time to celebrate what's truly important to him: Tsuna. Bonus points should be assigned for him being so polite about it. Rated Teen to be safe, but not dangerous. VERY subtly implied All27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima

Tadaima

“So, is that all you have to say, Kyoya?” Tsunayoshi asked, bangs shadowing the upper half of his face. “You disappear for over half a year, without even a goodbye, and all you have to say in reply to your inexplicable actions is: ‘Tadaima…?’ You’re one of a kind Hibari Kyoya…”  
If the skylark had been expecting a cold hiss of his name at the end, he was greatly mistaken, and happily so, as, after his faux pas of exactly seven months, eleven days, eighteen hours and twenty-seven minutes without seeing his Sky, Tsuna had drawled his full name with a pleased chime that immediately fostered an overwhelmingly hopeful euphoria in his heart. A heart whose pace tripled when a smaller body barreled into him; its owner throwing their entire, piteously negligible, weight at him. The brunet buried his face in the raven’s chest as his clutched hopelessly into the violet shirt and all but sobbed.  
“Thank God! Thank God, you’re back!” Tsuna bawled in relief; abruptly pulling away before Kyoya could even wrap his own arms around him in turn, and glaring at him murderously with a ferocity that made the carnivore shiver in excitement. “I get that you’re ‘Cloud,’ Kyoya, and that you’ll be ‘ _wandering_ ’ all your life, but the next you pull something like this while I’m all chained up in this _god-forsaken_ office I’ll turn you into a vegetable; forget becoming a herbivore, you’ll have as much fight in you as a _fucking_ **tomato** the next time you leave this mansion without your cell, and then conveniently forget to even text someone to tell us you’re in one piece! Thanks to my Hyper Intuition I knew you were alive, but if _Kusakabe_ hadn’t called me every other week to tell me what in what condition you were in exactly, or where on the frigging World Map you were, I’d have dissolved into a furious mess and come hunt you down myself by week three of your little misadventures. What the _fuck_ was so important that you only decided to drift in a day before my birthday with a cute, ‘Tadaima’ to acknowledge me? And just so you know, if you say it was work for this _shitty_ Mafia…well, _I’ll fucking **end** you_ ~”  
His deep voice had lightened in that tell-tale dangerous way that always got the other going, and the sadist wanted nothing more than to impale him on his tonfa one way or another for the sweet way he chirped all those terrible threats like a baby bird.  
‘ _Wow_ ,’ He thought to himself as the Decimo caressed his face with the back of his right hand, the left resting on the junction between his neck and shoulder. The long black monogloves he’d unwittingly upgraded to during another of his all-out fights with Xanxus last year, that were wonderfully bare at the heel of his palms were as arousing as ever. Shuddering heavily at the feel of perpetually cool, flawlessly smooth crystal, and rapidly warming, silken leather respectively, on such erogenous places, it was all the Guardian could do to restrain himself. To his absolute pleasure, it seemed that his beloved had powered up again while he was gone though, as the shape of both ring and the gem on the back of those elbow-high gauntlets was different, and the ends were trimmed with an unfamiliar pattern of metallic clasps that seemed to go into the skin. Also, much to the disappointment of all, he was sure, those sexy, unspeakably erotic laces that implied that the gloves could be strung together for… _other_ kinds of power struggles than just regular combat, were gone. He wasn’t too disheartened though, as this version of the weaponized mittens were practically painted on, the leather appearing thin and showing off those deliciously long nails and slender fingers in utterly the best, most sinful way. Maybe he’d developed a thing for hands over the years, or maybe it was just Tsuna’s hands he had a thing for, (probably because the omnivore used them to put herbivores back in their proper place: his feet), but Kyoya found his breathing picking up at the very sight of the new and improved, simple but stimulating X-Gloves version Vongola Ring.  
Then and there he decided that he’d tell the Don about Millefiore later, they had more important things to occupy themselves with, than some psychotic herbivore with a thing for marshmallows. Besides, it’s not as if he’d become anything they couldn’t handle.  
Months later, a newly awakened Tsuna would realize, that with all the great many things they indulged in that night, he never did respond to his Cloud’s sentiment.  
‘ _Well, no time like the present_ ,’ He thought in resignation. ‘ _Even if our roles are reversed_.’  
“By the way, Kyoya…” Tsuna purred softly as he sensually brushed his hands down the taller’s unfortunately clothed, mouth-wateringly toned chest. Flushing, he murmured his reply to Hibari’s earlier greeting, standing on his tippy toes to accept the passionate kiss that was his lover’s retort. “Tadaima.”  
“Okaeri.”


End file.
